Future of the Dream
by BoogiepopShippuden
Summary: One-shot sequel to Broken Dreams, to be remade at a later time. A young boy tries to enter Duel Academia.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or GX**

**Author's Note: This is just a special oneshot sequel to my ongoing GX story. It has some mild spoilers that spoil up to chapter 15 I believe. I might extend on this a later time and write a full story based on it, but I'll likely redo this chapter for that story.**

_**Wow**_**, I did not realize this deck could do this when I started designing cards -.-; This is kind of bad….sorry**

**Anyway forgive me for that and for being too lazy to look up the descriptions I gave the cards**

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

A young boy sat in his room readjusting his deck. He had so many cards to choose from, so he wasn't sure which ones to add in. "All these cards are great but there isn't enough room," he sighed. He selected a few and slipped them in with his Spell and Trap cards. He put the rest in a side deck so he could swap them in later if he changed his mind.

He looked around his room. It countless anime posters hung from the wall and over two-hundred manga lined his bookshelves. "Man I am so going to miss this place," he said to himself. He looked in the mirror and saw two happy blue eyes looking back at him. _'Well, I've been waiting forever to get into the Academy, so I guess it isn't all bad.' _

He stood up and ventured into his closet. He quickly dressed himself in a black T-Shirt with black jeans and hung a silver necklace around his neck. A hexagram dangled on his chest. Twin belts looped around his waist doing nothing functional. He brushed his blonde hair out of is eyes and decided he was ready.

"Naota, if you don't hurry up you're going to be late!" A woman called out to him.

"Don't worry mom," he replied. "I have plenty of time." He grabbed his duel disk and ran down the stairs and out the front door.

"Don't you want any breakfast?" She asked him.

"No thanks," he answered. "I'm way too excited to eat."

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

Naota carelessly sped off through the city streets. He wasn't paying attention so he nearly bumped into anther young man patrolling the streets. "Ah, sorry," Naota apologized as he skillfully waltzed out of the way.

"Something wrong?" The young man asked. He had short black hair and strange silver eyes. He wore a simple blue shirt and black gym shorts. He looked perfectly ordinary except for his piercing eyes.

"Oh it's nothing," Naota assured him. "I'm just heading off to take the entrance exams to get into Duel Academia. I was so excited that I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going."

The young man smiled at Naota. "Duel Academia, huh? My friends went there once. They said it was fun but challenging. Good luck with your studies." He reached out and shook Naota's hand.

"Thanks," Naota replied. "By the way, my name is Naota."

"I'm Hiromu," he responded.

"Hey," Naota called out as the other boy walked away. Naota had just noticed the card in his hand.

"Keep it," the boy said. "It's my gift to you."

"Demon King Kuriboh?" Naota eyes the card with enthusiasm. "Thank you!" He called out.

The boy was already gone.

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

Naota sat outside the building, waiting for the proctors to announce the written tests. He would have sat inside, but the air was much cooler out here. "Darn it, I'm bored," he pouted. He looked through his deck one last time, trying to se if he could find any major flaws. He held up his strongest card. "Heh, if I can Synchro Summon you, this is over." He looked up at the sky and counted the clouds.

"Helloooo Ta-kun," said a happy voice. A young girl threw her arms around Naota as she hugged him from behind. She had shoulder length brown hair and wore a blue jacket over her white shirt and a short blue mini-skirt that revealed a lot of skin.

"Hi Dani, are you excited about the test too?" The boy asked.

"Sure am, Ta-kun. I can't believe it; we're going to Duel Academia together." She happily danced around Naota so she could look him in the eyes. "Promise me you'll still be friends with me when everyone starts idolizing you," she said as she extended her pinky.

Naota hooked Dani's pinky with his own. "I doubt people will idolize me though. I'm not that good," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh come on," Dani pouted. "Give yourself more credit. You were the best duelist at your school's duel club. That and your entire deck is filled with rare cards with powerful abilities that let you pretty much gain access to whatever the Hell you want at any time."

Naota smiled. "Thanks Dani, you're the greatest."

A female's voice spoke up over "Attention everyone, the written tests will begin in a few short moments. Please take a seat."

"Looks like it's time to go," Dani said with a smile.

Naota smiled back.

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

"Ahhhhhhh, help me," Dani whined as she saw the questions on the written exam. "God damn it, Duels Monsters Trivia I can handle, Math is okay, but Science is another things all together." She hit her head on the desk.

A boy next to her simply smiled and adjusted his glasses. He grabbed his pen and quickly began writing his answers. He had short black hair with long side burns. "Just calm down and do your best on the other subjects. If you do well on those and perform well enough on the Duel Exam then you'll do well enough overall to pass." He whispered.

"Right, thanks." Dani answered with a smile. She glanced at the name on his paper. _'Christian Lanceford? He must be foreign.'_

Naota smiled at his paper. _'Man this is all so simple,' _he thought. _'Dani should have come with me to cram school.' _He answered the problems easily.

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

"Students, please wait until your name is called and then you will be given the chance to duel against either an academy Professor or one of the students selected to help with these exams. Your performance will be evaluated, and if you do well enough on both exams you will be assigned a dorm at Duel Academia."

Students waited nervously. They weren't sure how they had done on the written tests, and now they were worried they'd do poorly in the duel.

"Christian Lanceford!" Called one of the teachers. The young boy approached. "She'll be your opponent today," he motioned to another student.

She had short white hair and wore an Obelisk Blue uniform. "Hello, my name is Ashe. Good luck in our duel." She activated her disk.

Christian smiled. "It's time to duel." He drew five cards. "You make the first move."

Dani and Naota both watched with interest as they waited to hear their names.

"I activate Advanced Ritual Art. I send Wingweaver (2750/2400) from my deck to my grave to Special Summon Legendary Flame Lord." (2400/2000) She smiled. "Next I activate Premature Burial to bring back my Wingweaver for the cost of 800 Life Points." Ashe smiled. "Next I equip her with Megamorph to double her attack points." (5500) "I end my turn."

**Ashe: 7200**

**Christian: 8000**

Christian drew his next card. "I set one monster facedown and set two cards facedown." He smiled cautiously. "I end my turn."

"I equip my Wingweaver with Fairy Meteor Crush!" Narrated Ashe. "And I attack your facedown monster."

"I activate Ring of Destruction to destroy your Wingweaver and deal damage to both of us equal to her attack. Next I trigger my Barrel Behind the Door to reflect all damage I take back at you." A large explosion rocked the building and Ashe's Life Points vanished.

"Wow, that was cool," Dani commented. She watched Christian calmly walked away.

'Wow, I was so nervous that I wouldn't get the right cards," the boy admitted. "But it looks like I lucked out and got one of my best combos on the first turn.

Naota turned his eyes to another duel.

"I activate Lightning Vortex!" Cried a young girl. Several bolts of lightning fell to the field and rid the battleground of the teacher's monsters. "This card can destroy all the monsters on your side of the field!" She had light brown hair that fell to her waist. She wore cute pink clothes and smiled happily.

"She's going to win this turn," Naota commented.

"How do you know?" Dani asked. "She's behind by 6000 Life Points."

Naota smiled.

The girl grabbed her next card. "I summon Jester Lord. Since he's the only monster on the field, he gets 1000 attack points for every Spell and Trap on the field. Next I equip him with Mage Power!" The girl smiled. She had four facedowns before activating her equip Spell, so her monster's attack zoomed up to 7500. "Direct attack," she said as she snapped her fingers.

The proctor was out of Life Points.

"Natsuki Seimoto," Naota said calmly. "She's won several tournaments around the city. I've never had the chance to duel her but I've always wanted to. I hope I get to soon."

"Naota Reinhardt!" Called out one of the adults.

"See ya later, Dani." Naota waved as he ran up.

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

"Naota Reinhardt?" Repeated the man. He had short spiky black hair and wore an Obelisk Blue teacher's uniform. "You wouldn't happen to be the son of," he judged by the look on the boy's face that it wasn't the time to be asking. "Forgive me, you're here for the exam." He smiled. "If you don't mind, I'd like to duel you with my real deck. I'm not expecting you to win or anything, but I'd love to see what you're capable of doing. Of course, even if you don't win you still have a good chance of passing this exam. I hear they've already corrected your written test and you've got almost a high enough score to enter on that alone!"  
Naota smiled. "The test was easy enough. I remember everything I needed from cram school," he explained.

"Really now? You must have an excellent memory." The teacher smiled. "Oh forgive me, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Akito Nakamura," he shuffled his cards. "Now, since you are the student, I'll let you have the first move."

Naota smiled. "I summon Zodiac Mage Aquarius!" (1200/1100) "Next I activate Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two. I'll follow up by using Aquarius' effect to revive the Maho Shoujo Emi I just discarded." (1200/1100) A robed Spellcaster and a girl in a sailor fuku stood at each other's sides. "When Emi arrives I get to draw a card. So I'll pick one card up and set another. I end my turn."

"Wow, Zodiac Mages and Maho Shoujo Cards being used together. This shall be fun." Commented Nakamura. "Sorry, but I'm afraid I know about your Mage's weakness. If I can get rid of him then anything he's Special Summoned will go as well."

Naota smiled. "Go ahead and try," he dared. "Trust me, nothing in my deck stays dead as long as you'd like it to."

"I summon Maha Vailo!" Nakamura cried out. "Next, I equip her with Axe of Despair and Mage Power." He smiled. "Axe of Despair gives her 1000 extra attack points and Mage Power gives her 500 for each Spell and Trap I have. Next she gets 500 points for every equip I have on her." The card's attack rose up to 4550. "Attack his Zodiac Mage!"

"Go Magical Dimension!" Naota cried. A golden sarcophagus swallowed Emi. A flash of bright light escaped from the coffin and forced it open revealing a new card inside. "Zodiac Mage Capricorn!" (1800/500)

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn," Nakamura told the boy.

Naota drew. "I activate Aquarius' effect to revive Emi and draw another card. "Next, I use Capricorn's effect to add a Spellcaster in my Deck into my hand. So I pick Maho Shoujo Chiyo!" (1000/1000) "I normal summon her to the field and use her effect to grab a Spell from my deck. So I pick Heavy Storm and use it to destroy your two facedown cards!"

"I activate my facedown trap card, Golden Light!" Nakamura cried. "This card allows me to Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Light Fairy monster from my hand. So I play Marshmallon in Defense mode." (300/500)

"Hmmm, so I have to use a Spell to beat that thing, huh?" Naota sighed. "Well, that shouldn't be too hard. I set one card facedown and end my turn."

"I activate Card of Sanctity so we both draw until we have six cards in our hands." Nakamura explained. He smiled like a snake. "I summon Mataza the Zapper!" (1300/800) "Next I equip him with Malevolent Nuzzler to raise his attack points by 700. (2000/800) "Attack his Chiyo!"

Naota smiled. "I activate Dimension Runes by offering my Chiyo. Now I can Special Summon the second card I discarded for Graceful Charity, come on out, Starlight Sorcerer- Adelaar!" (1600/1200) "Next I destroy one Spell on the field, so say buh-bye to Nuzzler!" A blast of electricity destroyed the Equip Spell and lowered Mataza's strength. "Next, my Sorcerer gets a Spell Counter and raises his attack points by 200. "

"I set two cards and end my turn." Nakamura stated.

Naota drew. "I use my Mage's special effect to revive Chiyo! (1000/1000) Then her effect lets me add a Spell to my hand. So I pick Starlight Waltz and use it right away. This card gives me 300 Life points for every Spellcaster I control."

A glowing light surrounded Naota as his Life Points went up.

**Naota: 9500**

"This gives my Starlight Sorcerer a new Spell Counter. Since I have two on the field, I can remove them to activate his Special Effect and add a Spell in my Grave to my Hand. So I activate Dimension Magic for a second time. I offer up my Emi to Special Summon Maho Shoujo Megumi! Next I destroy your Marshmallon. Now go, Direct Attack!"

"Hmmm, someone needs to learn to play more carefully," Nakamura reprimanded. "Mirror Force, wipe out his monsters!" Nakamura held out his hand. A blast of light bounced off an invisible barrier and crushed all of the monsters on Naota's field.

"I activate a Quick Play Spell Card- Spellcaster's Legacy. When one or more Spellcaster's I control is destroyed by a card effect I can special Summon a new Spellcaster from my deck. He then gets 300 extra attack points for every Spellcaster I lost this turn. Next, Megumi's effect kicks in and let's me Special Summon a Maho Shoujo from my hand, deck, or grave." He smiled. So I'm bringing out Starlight Sorcerer-Kraii!" (500/500) "His attack boosts up to 2000. Next I revive Chiyo from my Grave and add a spell from my deck to my hand. Oh and before I forget, whenever a spell is used, Kraii gets a counter and 200 attack points for each one."

"Hmmm, Kraii seems like a weak monster to have summoned when you had so many choices. I'm sure he's got some secrets to hide."

"Attack him directly!" Naota ordered.

Twin streams of energy knocked the teacher to the ground.

**Nakamura: 5800**

**Naota: 9500**

"Next I'll use the Spell Card that Chiyo gave me, go, Monster Reborn, bring back Aquarius." (1200/1100) "Now Aquarius bring out Emi from the grave so I can draw another card." He paused. For the first time since the duel began, he was uncertain of what to do. _'I can summon him now, but what if he gets destroyed, oh crap, what do I d?"_

"I activate my facedown Scapegoat!" Nakamura cried. Four tokens filled his field.

Naota was sure he knew what would come next. "I set two cards and end my turn."

Nakamura drew a card and smiled. "I summon my second Mataza." (1300/800) "And I equip him with United We Stand to boost his attack by 800 per monster I control." The 5800 attack pint monster grinned, knowing he could attack twice. "Attack his Chiyo!"

The warrior slashed through the young girl, knocking a huge chunk out of Naota's Life Points.

**Naota: 5200**

"Attack his Aquarius and get rid of his Emi." Nakamura snapped his fingers as he watched his monster slice through the Zodiac Mage. Emi vanished in a burst of light. "I end my turn."

**Naota: 1100**

Naota sighed. He had the chance to Special Summon his favorite card, but he passed it up. He drew his next card. "Demon King Kuriboh?" He mused. "Wow, if I ever see that man again I am so thanking him. "I discard Demon King Kuriboh from my hand to activate his Special Effect. By paying half my Life Points

**Naota: 550**

"I can Special Summon one monster from my grave as long as it's attack is equal to or less than the number of Life Points I lost last turn. So that means anything in my deck up to 8400 attack points is fair game!" He smiled. "So that means I get to bring out Starlight Sorcerer Duif!" (1000/800) "Next I activate my facedown Spell Card, Zodiac Emblem. This card lets me choose one Zodiac Mage in my Grave and add it to the top of my deck. So I pick Capricorn. Next I use four Counters from across my field to activate Duif's effect and revive Emi so I can draw one card. Next I normal summon Capricorn." (1800/500)

Naota smiled. "You know, the three archetypes in my deck were once used by my parents and their best friend. They were really powerful on their own but together they're even better. They work really well together, you know. Now, prepare for the end."

"Level 4 Capricorn, Level 4 Emi, Level 2 Kraii, and Level 3 Duiif. That's 13 Levels all together. And since I have a Starlight Sorcerer Tuner, one or more Maho Shoujo Non-Tuners, and one or more Zodiac mage Non-Tuners, the conditions have all been met. A Tune my four monsters together."

The cards all turned into starlight and merged.

"Eternal bonds transcend the macrocosm. Friendship is the greatest magic in the vast universe. Their hearts beat as one and become and sword that cuts through life itself. Synchro Summon Zodiac Mage-Ophiuchus!" A man in a mysterious black cloak appeared. He had long silver hair and carried two snakes wrapped around his arms." (4000/4000) "Once per turn I can remove one Spellcaster from my grave from play to have him gain that card's attack and effect for one turn. In addition this card counts as a Starlight Sorcerer and Maho Shoujo card as well."

Naota smiled. "So first I activate my Spell Card Zodiac Contract. I send one Zodiac monster from my deck to the grave to increase the attack of one Spellcaster on the field by an amount equal to his attack. So I send Virgo and increase Ophiuchus' attack by 1000. Then I activate Ophiuchus' own effect to remove from play and remove Aquarius to boost his attack by 1200. (6200/4000) A rainbow light enveloped Ophiuchus as his attack points rose. "Now I'll use his new effect to revive Megumi!" (2500/1200) "I activate Gift of the Martyr to remove Megumi from the field and boost my Zodiac mage's attack. (8700/4000)

Naota didn't stop there. "I activate my facedown card Maho Shoujo Last Gift. I remove Megumi from play to increase my Life Points by her attack."

**Naota: 3050**

**Nakamura: 5800**

"Next I activate Diffusion Wave Motion. By paying 100 Life Points U can let a Level 7 or higher Spellcaster attack all monsters on the field. Next I activate one final Spell Card, Zodiac Starlight! Whenever a Zodiac mage destroys a monster this turn, I can choose a Spellcaster and raise its attack by 500 until the end of the turn!"

**Naota: 2050**

"Now crush his Scapegoats!" Naota smiled.

Nakamura watched as each attack lowed Mataza's Attack points and raised the Zodiac Mage's.

**Mataza: 5300 Ophiuchus: 8700**

A scapegoat was blown to bits.

**Mataza: 4500 Ophiuchus: 9200**

And then another.

**Mataza: 3700 Ophiuchus: 9700**

Get the next one," Naota commanded. "Ophiuchus fired another beam of light.

**Mataza: 2900 Ophiuchus: 10200**

The last one soon blew up as well.

**Mataza: 2100 Ophiuchus: 10700**

Naota smiled. "End this game, Ophiuchus. Macrocosm Aria-Finale of the Eternity." The Zodiac Mage raised his staff and a meteor fell from the sky, crushing Mataza.

**Nakamura: 0**

"Unbelievable," Nakamura muttered. "Such strength."

"So I assume I pass, right?"

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

Dani smiled as she tackled Naota to the ground. "Guess what? I passed. I'm in Ra Yellow!"

"Congratulations," Naota told her. "I'm in Blue."

"Ha, I knew it. You're in the top dorm. " Dani hugged him so tight that he couldn't breathe.

"Yeah, but it took everything I had. Including this card some stranger gave to me."

"A stranger huh? Well, you know what they say. If a stranger gives you a gift on the first day of your journey, it's a good omen. It means you're in for some grand adventures."

"I've never heard that before," Naota admitted.

Dani smiled. "Well, it's true."

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

Hiromu smiled. "So it looks like this is one mission accomplished. I hope my boss is happy about that."

**Author's Note: Hmmm, seems a little odd and open for a one shot. Well, when I get to the full version I'll rewrite this, delete it, then post and edited version. Well, it probably won't be that different, just have some more characters. As for Hiromu…ummm yeah more about him in a later story.**


End file.
